Chapter 4: Revealed
by TigerlillianBJW15SO
Summary: Pewdie notices changes in Stephano and is worried by Mr. Chair's apprehension...is there an underlying spat he doesn't know about or does Stephano have much darker intentions for Pewdie. Rated M for later content. Fixed grammer mistakes and descriptions. Enjoy :3


Chapter 4: Revealed

Consensual Sexual Assault Warning? Yeah, that seems fitting.

**~Pewdie's POV~**

We barely made it to the door by the time the Bro turned the corner, I screamed loud and once Mr. Chair had made it through the door we shut it. The Bro bashed and clawed at the door in a fit and I yelped again.

"Damn it, this bitch is fast!" I lead everyone up the stairs of this huge foyer when Mr. Chair tripped on the stairs and fell back down just as the Bro broke free, I wanted to run back and get him but Stephano grabbed me around the waist and pulled me behind the curtain with everyone else. With that I yelled, "FUCKING CURTAINS!"

Downstairs I heard Mr. Chair's voice. "Chair-mode activate; BOOP!" then a dull thump, no crashing or thrashing or much growling for that matter…which was weird.

"All clear, you guys can come out." Mr. Chair called.

We left our hiding spot and looked down; beside Mr. Chair was a puff of smoke that was fading. I ran from the group and down the stairs and tackled Mr. Chair.

"I thought you were going to die!" I was almost crying.

"Pewdie it's ok, I appreciate your concern for me but if the Bro had killed me all you'd have to do to see me again is find another chair…I'd re-spawn again, the same with Jennifer, Piggeh and Stephano." He cleared his throat before he said Stephano's name.

After everyone managed to pry me off Mr. Chair we decided to look around and find the next door. We went up the stairs and I heard hushed voices but not like the game it sounded like Mr. Chair and Stephano. I looked behind me while the others checked the foyer for doors. Mr. Chair and Stephano were on the stairs and it looked like they were arguing before Stephano saw me and pointed at me, forcing Mr. Chair to drop the subject though it looked like he really didn't want to.

Stephano walked by me and planted a soft kiss on my cheek. I turned red and faced him; he smiled and winked at me then held up a bottle of Sanity Potion. I put the pieces together, pointed at him and spoke in a hiss of my own voice. "You~~~~~~!" he walked away calmly.

Mr. Chair walked by and put a hand on my shoulder then walked away. What was wrong here? Mr. Chair looked uncomfortable. Stephano was really bold in his actions towards me-he was always bold as far as I knew-but not like this. Something was different…but what?

Wait a minute! Why the fuck did I enjoy that kiss?!

**~Mr. Chair's POV~**

We began searching for a door when I stopped Stephano on the stairs.

"How many times are you going to do this?" he seemed annoyed, but not angry.

"You fucking tripped me you dick. You're trying to separate me from Pewdie, it's not gonna work."

"I didn't trip you Chair-"I stopped him.

"It is _Mr._ Chair you ass! I want to know exactly what it is that you're up to. What are you gonna do to Pewdie?" I growled, I stretched out my ankle as he spoke; it still aching from him stomping on it a moment before.

"Well first I would like to get him alone for a little time to catch up…and other things…maybe I'll try what happened between you and Piggeh last Christmas-"

"Will you stop bringing that up! And you are _not_ doing anything like that to Pewdie, not if I have anything to say about it."

"What if you don't get a say, for all we know something could happen to you and we'd lose you for a while. Maybe just long enough for me to get some time with Pewdie?" His voice was low and I didn't like it.

"You used to only care about Pewdie's safety why doesn't that matter to you now?"

He pointed behind me with a smile and I turned to see Pewdie watching us with worry in his blue eyes. Stephano just walked up and kissed Pewdie's cheek. For some reason he also held up a bottle of Sanity potion and something processed in Pewdie's mind making him point at him and hiss. I was so worried for Pewdie now; if Stephano had his way…poor Pewdie would never be the same…if that happened, I would never forgive myself.

I walked up and put a hand on his shoulder; I sighed and just walked past him.

"_God please don't let anything happen to Pewdie. I won't be able to live with myself if something happened." _

**~Pewdie's POV~**

We found a door behind the fifth curtain and it led to a kitchen sort of pantry like room. I saw a barrel in the corner and ran over to it. "BARRELS…!" I began throwing the barrels about while everyone else just watched me.

"Piggeh should we tell him those are just regular barrels, not the ones we need to worry about?" Jennifer asked, pointing a hesitant finger at me as I tossed barrels left and right.

"And miss Pewdie in action? Hell no!" he smiled wide when I finally had to stop, Cry walked over and waved a rag at me to fan me as I panted.

"The Barrels were much lighter before." I explained.

"Before…?" He seemed confused.

"It's true, whenever he finds barrels in the game he throws them about screaming 'Barrels'. It's hilarious." Piggeh laughed really hard while Jennifer clapped.

"I must say it was fun to see you in action Pewdie." She smiled and I had to lean over and whisper to Cry while Mr. Chair walked over.

"When did Jennifer get so cute?"

Mr. Chair leaned into me. "If you think she's cute, you should see Bunny. She's _hot!_" he raised his voice an octave and the three of us exchanged perverted glances.

Piggeh seemed annoyed and walked over. "Hey, I know that look Pewdie." He pointed at me.

I looked up at him; my perverted thoughts pushed aside…for now. "That's your dirty thoughts look Pewdie. Why were you looking at Mr. Chair and Cry? Are we planning an orgy? If we are I want in!" he raised his hand with an annoyed look still on his face.

We all laughed with him and continued looking through the room. We found some Lad-n-ad-ad-n-ad-n-ad-dam, Sanity Potion and farting potatoes. Mr. Chair warned them that it would be wise to leave the castle, avoid the Bro's and Barrels and tell anyone else to leave the castle and meet in the courtyard later. To wait for us till later, the potatoes agreed and went to spread the word to the rest of the castle…good thing too. This place is probably pretty huge and with all the friends they had to warn I was still a little worried they wouldn't make it.

We finished our work in the kitchen-sorta-room and headed out the back door. It leads to another corridor like before. Velvet red carpet, fancy-ass doors and such; I was ready to keep searching but the lights in this hallway were very dim.

"Why are the lights so low here?" I asked.

"Because it's night time, it's time for us to get some sleep. We'll trade watches just to be safe." Mr. Chair instructed.

"Aren't you a leader? Mr. Chair, just to be safe Pewdie and Cry might need more Sanity Potion and we only have two bottles. We certainly won't have time to search later. Why don't you come with me and help me look?" Stephano asked Mr. Chair who didn't look happy about it but he nodded and followed Stephano down the hall, he paused and turned to Jennifer.

"You take the first watch, if we aren't back in an hour than I want you to trade with Piggeh and Piggeh…"

Piggeh turned and saluted Mr. Chair. "Behave yourself,"

Piggeh stuck out his tongue and Mr. Chair went with Stephano. I followed Jennifer into a room with Piggeh and Cry to settle down for the night.

**~Mr. Chair's POV~**

I made a huge mistake following Stephano alone because the moment we stepped into a room six rooms away from the group; he tackled me to the floor and put me in a sleeper hold. His muscular forearm wrapped tight around my neck, held in place by his other arm.

My jugular was being crushed and I felt dangerously light headed. I fought to keep conscious but that battle I quickly lost. But not before hearing his husky voice in my ear; tilting my buree off my head.

"Don't worry about Pewdie, Mr. Chair. I'm not going to hurt him but I've waited way too long for this, besides I'm sure he has too. He'll be fine, though if you keep interfering-"he leaned in even closer, much to my discomfort as it tightened his grip. "-_you_ may not be." His whisper was the last of what I heard…After that I drifted into darkness.

**~Stephano's POV~**

I didn't want to hurt Mr. Chair but who was he to choose what was best for Pewdie? That man had the right to make his own choice.

I left the room and walked down the hall to the group. Let's see…Jennifer, Piggeh and Pewdie's friend. Well the man was asleep so that took care of that. Piggeh would go first.

"Piggeh..." I whispered to him, he left the room and no one asked anything.

"What's up Stephano?" he asked cheerily.

"Mr. Chair is waiting for you in that room down there; you should pick up where you left off last Christmas." I suggested.

Piggeh could barely contain his excitement as he gave me a Brofist and scampered down the hall. I followed quietly behind. Piggeh peeked inside and didn't notice me behind him when I elbowed him in the back of the neck, knocking him out quickly. I put him in the closet with Mr. Chair and shut it then locked it.

"Chair," I just said that out of spite.

Now to take care of Jennifer, not gonna be too hard. I walked in and sat down beside her as she watched Pewdie sleeping next to his friend on the bed. She sighed and I smiled at her. "You still really like Pewdie don't you?"

"I do but I'm content with being his good friend. As long as he's safe and happy, I'll be happy. I can't be 'safe' because of where we live-"

"I know me too."

She yawned and I took my chance. "Hey why don't you go into the next room and get some sleep, I'll take over from here?"

"What about Mr. Chair and Piggeh?" she asked quietly.

"I think they're a little _busy_ at the moment." I side glanced the door and she winked at me then patted my shoulder as she got up.

"See you later Stephano." She walked into the next room and cozied under the sheets.

I got up a little later and went to shut and lock her door. I knew it'd be easy and now to real in my bait.

**~Mr. Chair's POV~**

I woke up later in a daze but I felt someone on top of me. I looked in the dark of the closet and I knew it was Piggeh. I growled when I sat up and that must have frightened him because he grabbed me and we fell against the wall of the locked closet. He looked up at me and smirked, a blush rising on his cheeks.

"We need to stop meeting like this Mr. Chair." He chuckled.

Damn it Stephano!

**~Pewdie's POV~**

I woke up to someone lightly kissing my cheek. I recognized it and smiled a little. I opened my eyes to see Stephano sitting by me on the bed. He smiled at me and played with my hair a little.

"Did you sleep well?"

"With what little sleep I got?-yes,"

Stephano leaned over and kissed my cheek again and whispered to me. "Come into the hallway with me there's something I want to show you."

I watched him take my hand and slowly lead me into the hall. He shut the door, leaving Cry in the bed alone.

Stephano lightly pressed me against the wall and removed his headdress; his hair looked silvery in this dim light. He leaned in and kissed me softly, pulled away and met my lazy eyes.

"Are you nervous Pewdie?" he asked.

I shook my head; my mouth wasn't working quite right. He smiled at me and kissed me a little harder this time. He forced my lips apart and his tongue met mine. Why didn't I think this was wrong? Though I have made a few gay jokes in the past about us…I never really thought they held any weight.

Stephano pulled away and kissed down my neck and lifted up my shirt. He made his way down my chest and stomach to my waistline; teasing me a little. I whined and jolted a little but it felt too good, my body was on fire at this point. No way was I going to stop him now.

But I realized something…there was something wrong…something like…betrayal? Who was I betraying?

Marzia…? No, we both agreed that we needed a little time apart almost a month before any of this. I wasn't dating anyone else so who was there to betray?

Then something about how things were going made me think. If all the things in this castle I've given a name were people now…wouldn't that mean every villain too? But it's a custom map so there wasn't going to be much of Agrippa and anyone else from the original stories.

Then something else came to mind…Stephano's appearance. I expected a blond headed, bronze eyed, affectionate Stephano with a bit of an attitude. Not a slivery haired, cold Stephano who didn't much care for jokes.

I instantly became worried, and very scared.

"Hold still Pewdie, this is where the fun starts." He whispered up at me. I heard a door open and pulled my shirt down as Stephano stood up and glared at Mr. Chair.

"How'd you get out?"

"Do you have any idea how many chairs there are in this hallway?" he growled. "Pewdie I'm done being quiet about this he's not safe! Please come here!"

Stephano held me in place. "Why should he? For all we know you could be a Barrel in disguise."

"What could possibly lead you to that?"

Stephano pointed at me. "The fact that you're clothes are different colors now and that your making absurd accusations at me about being dangerous."

I still didn't know what the personified Barrels looked like so he could be telling the truth. I stepped closer to Stephano. Mr. Chair looked heartbroken, but he persisted. "Pewdie please believe me, Stephano has been acting strange for a while…I don't think-"

"This isn't Stephano," I said, Stephano looked at me and seemed hurt.

"What are you talking about Pewdie, of course I'm me. How could you think otherwise?" he looked me right in the eyes and it was still so hard not to believe him.

Mr. Chair piped up again. "If you're really Stephano than what's Pewdie's real name. I can't answer myself but even _I_ know Pewdie's got another name."

Stephano backed away from me clutching the sides of his head; looking horrified. He met my equally horrified gaze as I spoke. "You can't answer…can you?"

He opened his mouth to speak but shut it again and looked down in defeat. I was desperate. "Come on, what's my name?"

"Felix, your name is Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg." I turned to see a man standing at the other side of the hall behind Mr. Chair who also turned to look.

He held up a sword at the Evil Stephano. "I kindly request you back away sir." He said in a thick French accent. I took two steps toward Mr. Chair when Evil Stephano fisted a hand into my hair and pulled me back, forcing me to my knees.

He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the other Stephano. "So my cover's blown, that sucks. But I'm not going to give up this man without a fight."

"You're cover was kinda blown a while ago but whatever floats ya boat." I whispered…he didn't hear me.

"Why do you want him so badly?" Stephano approached not moving his sword down any.

Mr. Chair could only watch in amazement.

"I'm only following my orders; collect the gamer and bring him back."

"What purpose do you have? To kill him, hold him hostage, what do you want with him?" Stephano stopped as Evil Stephano took a step back pulling on my hair a little harder, making me whimper a bit.

I didn't know what to do but I wanted to hear this.

"We need him if we're going to get out of here. We can't leave this castle the same way you can, you're all given freedom to roam the internet and do what you want when you want. Once we've been freed from this castle the Barrels won't need him anymore, we will disperse and move on. Why you insist on returning here, I'll never know." He rolled his eyes at Stephano.

"We return here to wait for Pewdie because he's our friend and as far as I know he likes having us around, don't you Pewdie?" he smiled warmly at me.

I felt a flutter in my chest and I pointed at him with one hand while the other tried to relieve the pull on my hair. "Yup, that's _definitely_ Stephano."

"Of course, what would you do with Pewdie once you and the Barrels have done what you wish, would you kill him then?"

"Stop implying things Stephano!" I shouted but Stephano smirked and I cringed in annoyance. He was _still_ teasing me!

"Of course not Stephano, I'd keep Pewdie for myself then…having him with me and still alive will make me happy and also tease the hell out of you and your 'friends'…which would be a bonus." He smiled down at me and I lowered myself a little before being forced to my feet and a Bro busted through the door behind me. It ran at me and I screamed but Evil Stephano turned his sword on the Bro and made it stop.

"You're not to hurt him remember, just stare at him for a moment." He ordered.

The Bro grabbed my face and made me stare at it. It smelled more rancid and looked much more terrifying than in the game. My vision blurred and my body grew weak…everything faded when I faintly heard Evil Stephano continue speaking.

"That's enough, we need to knock him out not kill him." I was dropped and the last thing I saw was the real Stephano; glaring at Evil Stephano and casting terror filled glances my way.

Then everything fell black.

**~Real Stephano's POV~**

Evil Stephano lifted Pewdie over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and grinned at me.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again…brother." The bro then game toward me and Mr. Chair while Evil Stephano made off with Pewdie.

I'd get him later…he won't hurt Pewdie…not yet at least. I still had time.

I slashed the Bro across the chest and it dissipated into smoke. Mr. Chair walked up to me. "Was it a poofer?" he asked.

"No, but my sword isn't made for killing things the way Evil Stephano's is. Dissipate or Kill. I've never had to use my sword for anything but dissipation…until now. Go get the others and the other man Pewdie came here with, I'm going after him."

I took off down the hall when Mr. Chair yelled after me. "Is he really your brother Stephano?"

"No, he just said that to bug the crap out of me…"

_Which it always does, that bastard isn't going to corrupt Pewdie; not while I'm breathing._

**~Pewdie's POV~**

I opened my eyes to someone kissing me deeply and I found silvery eyes staring directly at me. I pushed him away and backed up into a wall; wiping my mouth of Sanity Potion.

"Glad to see you're awake." He smiled and picked up his sword.

I wasn't one for fighting or violence-in reality at least-so I stood up and tried to think of something I could do. He held the sword at my throat to hold me in place. He continued to walk forward till my back met the wall… I didn't move as the blade held fast against my neck. I _really_ needed to apologize for all the times I'd gotten Daniel killed in here.

I looked at the hallway behind Evil Stephano, it was the very same that made up the rest of the castle but the walls weren't striped crème and beige. Now it was dungeon walls, but the same fancy-ass lighting and the fancy-ass doors.

"The Chair ruined this for me before but I'm going to get what I want before I take you to the Barrels, are we clear on that?"

He leaned in; moving the sword to a new angle so he could almost press his body against mine and whispered close to my face. "If there's no confusion, I can tell them to leave your friends alone…just one word Pewdie, that's all it takes to save their lives." His breath was hot against my skin and fogged the silver blade a moment but that soon faded…much like my mock bravery. I didn't want to stay with him…but I wanted to protect my friends, more than anything else.

I took one breath and nodded. "Ok," that came out shaky and unconvincing, but he accepted it with a dark grin.

Stephano pulled back, moved the blade away then captured me in another heated kiss. It took all my will power-and then some-not to push him away in disgust. He released me and pushed me against the wall again then stepped back and went down the hallway. "Don't move, OK?"

After the door down the hallway shut and I didn't see Stephano anymore, I slid to the floor and curled up. I almost cried but I stayed strong and remembered why I made the choice I did.

_I'm saving my friends lives…if Cry gets home safely, if Mr. Chair, Stephano and the others are all safe and if Marzia is able to move on than I'll have done them well. _I smiled to myself and cried.

I would miss them all…maybe it wasn't mock bravery?


End file.
